


Trapper Wrecking Boypussy

by Ipwnlocks (orphan_account)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, its just a prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ipwnlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight is a little slut, he wants trapper to take him to the sex dungeon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapper Wrecking Boypussy

I want to "pretend" to not see the bear trap.and step in it, I want to moan, like a prinal mating call.  
I can.hear him coming, and my heart beats faster. He picks me up and takes me to the basement, we go past the hooks, and he throws me on his blood stained cot. He violently rips my pants away showing my limp immpotent girly cock and.tight hairless asshole. He quickly unsheathes his cock. Its dirty, covered in soot and spattered with blood, but its huge, manly, veins pop from it, and it throbs with super natural strength. I bite my lip and feel my backdoor ache with anticipation. 

He slowly puts his tip against me, and a moan a "no" bringing my arms up to stop him, but im a bad actor he.tell I want.it. he grabs.both my Wrists with one hand and pulls me into him, his massive cock ripping my ass open. It.hurts so bad, but I do it for trapper, after what seems like an eternity of pain that nearly makes me pass out, and overwhelming pleasure of him hitting my boy G-spot, he cums filling my ass with his black entity-enhanced semen, he pulls out and shoots a few spurts on me, his dark seed lays.on my stomach as I fall asleep.


End file.
